


свежесть леса

by Mersilta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta
Summary: У Бокуто начинался гон.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 46





	свежесть леса

**Author's Note:**

> коммишн баканде

У Бокуто начинался гон.

Акааши это слышал. Наверное, все в команде тоже. Когда у Бокуто начинался гон (а это происходило раз или два в год), он становился более грубым, импульсивным и вспыльчивым. А еще раздражительным. И говорил больше обычного, хотя, казалось, Бокуто, загоревшись чем-то, мог говорить бесконечно.

Эти быстрые взгляды украдкой, прикосновения дольше обычного, пустые разговоры абы лишь продолжать стоять рядом на развилке дорог к их домам. Акааши жадничал, не мог отказать себе во всем этом.

Голова кружилась от того, как глубоко он вдыхал, чтобы запомнить. У Бокуто начинался гон, и пах он усталостью после тренировки, п _о_ том и желанием. Гормоны превращали его в комок раздражения и энергии, которой не было выхода. Акааши видел, как он до последнего забивал мячи, часто выбивал в аут, но не прекращал, пока охранник не пришел их выгонять.

Акааши не следил за разговором, понял только, что времени у них совсем немного. Бокуто, громкий и неудовлетворенный, уговорил дать им еще несколько минут на тренировку и вернулся к мячу. Он подавал сам себе, потому что Акааши уже не мог от усталости.

Он просто сидел, подпирая спиной стенку, и с закрытыми глазами считал удары. Когда количество приблизилось к десяти, неспешно поднялся.

Едва нашел в себе силы заговорить.

— Бокуто-сан. Мне уже стоит идти домой.

Бокуто наконец отвлекся на него, ненадолго прекратил собирать за собой мячи.

— Хорошо, Акааши. Я… я, наверное, еще чуть-чуть… И тоже пойду.

— Не задерживайтесь, пожалуйста. Я не хотел бы один идти домой.

Акааши поднял с пола оставленные свою и Бокуто толстовки, пустую бутылку из-под воды и ушел. На улице уже вздымался поздний вечер, и редкие городские звезды загорались одна за другой. Было холодно. Ему стоило еще принять душ — он чувствовал, как неприятно капли пота стекают по стене и как ужасно от него несло.

В раздевалке был выключен свет и открыто окно. Акааши закрыл его, прежде чем отправится в душ, и понадеялся, что внутри станет хоть немного теплее, пока он будет мыться. Ему не повезло и во второй раз: в душевой закончилась горячая вода, а та, что текла, была едва-едва теплой, поэтому получилось лишь наспех ополоснуться.

Бокуто за это время уже пришел. Его спина некрасиво сгорбилась, и весь он сам расслабленно сидел и без сил, совсем слабо тянулся ладонями к носкам кроссовок. Его длинные, вытянутые ноги задевали шкафчики, крепкие колени спрятались под плотной тканью компрессионных манжет. Кожа лодыжек светлела на их фоне. Когда Бокуто наклонялся, шорты задирались, и становилось видно, как напрягаются мышцы бедра, не скрытые черной тканью.

Акааши позволил себе тронуть Бокуто за плечо.

— Вода холодная. Не советую долго там стоять, — сказал он.

Бокуто грустно на него посмотрел и кивнул в ответ.

Потом Акааши сел на лавочку и достал из своего шкафчика вещи и сумку. Ему следовало забрать спортивную униформу и перестирать, а кроссовки в скором времени заменить на новые — подошва износилась, ткань у мысков затерлась.

А Бокуто ничего не делал.

— Бокуто-сан. Вы собираетесь?

Он вскинулся от вопроса и потянулся — даже это его привычное движение вышло неправдоподобным. Акааши проследил за поднятыми руками и как влажная футболка задралась, оголяя поджатый живот.

— Уже иду, Акааши!

Он выглядел расстроенным и неудовлетворенным. Голос предавал его и звучал не так задорно, как в начале тренировки. Но он ничего не делал и не говорил, как обычно бывало, если что-то его слишком сильно расстраивало.

— Я быстро, окей? — сказал Бокуто и исчез, продолжая сиять улыбкой.

После его ухода в комнате остался только насыщенный запах лесной свежести, который в период гона усиливался. Акааши втянул воздух носом и прикрыл глаза. Пахло вкусно. Наверное, больше никто не имел такого красивого запах, как Бокуто — тонкого, которым не насытиться, бодрящего.

Бокуто и вправду вернулся быстро — Акааши успел полностью переодеться и сложить вещи в спортивную сумку, когда дверь снова открылась, и в нос ударил чистый запах свежести. От Бокуто больше не несло потом и пылью. Он просто выглядел усталым, но уже получше, чем раньше. С черно-белых волос вода смыла немного геля, примяла привычную укладку.

— Я в таком эмоциональном раздрае, — пожаловался Бокуто. — Меня так все раздражает.

На его лице не было улыбки. Он только свел брови к переносицы, губы сломались в кривую линию, и упал на скамью, медленно переодеваясь. Вместо него улыбнулся Акааши. Подсел к нему на лавочку и спросил:

— Все нормально, Бокуто-сан?

— Нет, Акааши. Я хочу прийти домой и ничего не делать, кроме как смотреть милые аниме. А также есть сладости и пить много вредной газировки, потому что у меня нет никаких моральных сил. Но я, скорее всего, приду и упаду спать.

— Бокуто-сан. Вас обнять? — предложил внезапно Акааши.

Это работало в очень редких случаях, и лишь тогда, когда Бокуто нужно было чуть-чуть времени в одиночестве, но такой возможности нет.

Его рука легла на напряженную лопатку в привычном за сегодня жесте. За прошедшую тренировку таких жестов стало до непристойности много, и не все они были лишь из-за Бокуто.

— Я лишь не понимаю, — Бокуто зажмурился, состроил жалобное лицо, будто был готов вот-вот заплакать от бессилия. Акааши знал, что он может. — Не понимаю, почему день такой ужасный. Я ужасный. Я…

— Все хорошо. — Акааши почувствовал, как Бокуто замер в напряжении, и мышцы спины напряглись. — У Вас начинается гон, не так ли? Из-за него всегда трудно эмоционально.

Бокуто сказал:

— _О._

Бокуто сказал: “ _О”_ — то _о_ , которое означало, что он только в данный момент осознавал какие-то очевидные всем вещи, и именно тем голосом, когда Акааши открывал ему правду о всем-всем мире.

А потом он устало и совершенно без сил взглянул на Акааши, что того от этого взгляда ударило под дых.

— Да. Я хочу обнимашки.

Обнимашки, это было их вещью. Той, которую они делали постоянно ненамеренно, потому что один из них супер тактильный, а второй просто не против, и той, к которой они морально готовились, если делали это осознанно. Готовился всегда Акааши. Потому что объятия Бокуто означали сдавленные ребра и согнутая от усилий спина, что начинала ныть уже через несколько секунд, ведь Бокуто напирал так сильно.

Но в этот раз было не так. Это Бокуто требовалось такие сильные объятия. Которые могут защитить от всего мира, как он однажды сказал.

Акааши пододвинулся поближе, так, что личного пространства между ними не осталось, и бедра соприкоснулись. Бокуто после душа был холодный. Он тоже не успел еще нормально согреться.

Прикосновения обняли крепким коконом, и Бокуто холодным носом уткнулся Акааши в шею, позволяя обнимать, как будет душе угодно — положить ладони на лопатки и погладить в успокаивающем жесте. Прижать поближе. Чтобы можно было почувствовать тепло и запах кожи своим лицом. Уткнуться во влажные после душа волосы, все еще взлохмаченные и в геле, и спрятать от всего мира.

Акааши так и сделал. Спрятал от всего, что их окружало, и мир сузился до одной единственной точки, в которой находились лишь они одни.

Бокуто обнял в ответ. Он потерся лбом о шею, спрятал лицо в ее изгибе, а его руки, широкие и непослушные, стиснули рубашку на спине. Ему пришлось сгорбиться полубоком, и скоро стало бы совсем неудобно так сидеть — но он по-прежнему едва дышал, словно боялся нарушить то, что между ними сейчас происходило, и сердце его билось так, что Акааши чувствовал своими ладонями, как оно дрожит в грудной клетке.

И он тоже едва смел. Потому что это был Бокуто. Громкий, задорный, раздражительный, сильный, послушный, разговорчивый, смелый Бокуто. Иногда грустный, но чаще в приподнятом настроении. Любящий волейбол так сильно, что упахивал на тренировках до последнего, и всегда тянул за себя Акааши.

— От тебя очень приятно пахнет, — проговорил Бокуто.

Акааши едва сумел это разобрать, потому что голос Бокуто звучал сдавлено, а еще он говорил это ему в шею, что горячее дыхание касалось кожи вместе с губами, и Акааши никак не мог на нем сосредоточиться. Ему удавалось только чувствовать. Ладони Бокуто добрались до лопаток и сжали там рубашку. Он едва сдвинулся, чтобы можно было пройтись носом по шее, по совсем маленькому участку, но Акааши различил это прикосновение, и вдоль позвоночника прошиб электрический ток.

Бокуто никогда раньше так не касался. И это не то, что Акааши не нравилось.

— Вы тоже, — ответил Акааши.

Они замерли так на долгие секунды. Тепло рождалось между ними, и Акааши наслаждался этим чувством и хотел, чтобы Бокуто тоже было хорошо вот так сидеть рядом, делить одно сердцебиение на двоих.

Бокуто пах лесом, холодным и залитым солнцем, но еще не разгоревшимся после ночных морозов. Акааши помнил этот запах с детства, когда он маленьким ездил с родителями к бабушке в деревню и по утру его гоняли за скотом вместе с дедом. Бокуто пах солнцем, которое поздней осенью светило в окно и не предвещало ничего хорошего. П _о_ том, волейболом. Экзаменами, после которых наступали каникулы и можно было целую неделю ничего не делать и просто играть-играть-играть вместе с ним.

И мягкими котами он тоже пах, которых успел подобрать по дороге домой и давал выглаживать Акааши, прежде чем спустя недели наконец-то их пристроить в добрые руки.

Сухими улыбками, подаренные всем, кого он только встречал на своем пути. Поспешными прикосновениями, когда в своих порывах не мог сдержаться. Свежим воздухом после спертого в раздевалке — и ведь не открыть окно, иначе все простудятся. Ветром, что бил в лицо, стоит им уйти обедать на крышу.

И главное — самое главное, что у Бокуто был запах всего самого-самого, что любил Акааши. Насыщенный, яркий.

Бокуто наслаждался тишиной вместе с Акааши, поэтому его поцеловал.

Сначала это было прикосновение к коже, совсем невинное и трепетное. Из горла Бокуто вырвался выдох, когда понял, что его не прогонят взашей — и он поднялся, выпрямил спину, расправил плечи и, смотря в глаза, наклонился опять, чтобы в этот раз поцеловать в губы.

Акааши закрыл глаза, избегая взгляда.

Бокуто продолжал прижимать к себе, а шершавые и искусанные губы льнули к его, и по-другому назвать было нельзя, настолько мягко и нежно это было. От Бокуто пахло свежестью леса, волейболом, крепкими объятиями после тренировок, первым поцелуем и всеми теми вещами, которые так любил Акааши. От Бокуто пахло самим Бокуто — которого Акааши любил не меньше.

Поэтому целовать его было до щекотки в груди приятно.


End file.
